Short Notes
by Erithil
Summary: Drabbles, mostly less than 300 words each, inspired by topics on the onepieceyaoi100 community, although not posted there. Latest drabble topic: Secret Fears
1. How long is a moment?

Drabbles inspired by topics on the onepieceyaoi100 community. Erm...in case anyone is wondering why I didn't join the community...no livejournal account and too lazy to sign up and maintain one. (sheepish smile)

**How long is a moment?**

Topic: Special moments

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Zoro/Sanji

Word Count: 240

A moment. A short period of time. Blink of an eye.

"No! Shit, on...don't you dare..." Zoro cradled his fallen crewmate in his arms, one hand pressed against his chest. The pulse of Sanji's blood gushing from the gaping wound drummed against his palm, weakening with every heartbeat of the cook.

Sanji coughed weakly, gasping, his face pale with pain. He tried but couldn't speak with the blood filling his lungs.

_Zoro..._ He mouthed his name, his hand sought his.

There was a sudden lump in his throat as Zoro nodded, caught his ice-cold hand and held it tight.

Calm blue eyes held his own, resigned in face of the inevitable. A gaze that spoke words neither of them had been able to give voice to, nor found the need to.

A moment suspended in time.

It brought to mind other moments.

Of days spent quarreling and fighting over everything and nothing, just because they felt like it. Just because it's what they do.

And nights of questing lips, wandering hands and shared warmth. Of soft murmurs and quiet laughter in the dark...

Then, he was aware the others had arrived, and that someone was taking Sanji's limp, lifeless body from him.

Luffy looked angry, Usopp scared. Nami was crying as Chopper shook his head and gently closed those vacant blue eyes.

But Zoro stood, and smiled, remembering.

Because some moments, the really special ones, last for an eternity.


	2. Just to know he cares

**Just to know he cares**

Topic: Debts

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Umm...a touch of Zoro/Sanji, because Nami has an interesting sense of humor. Heh.

Word Count: 133

There were many things in this world which Nami simply adored. One, she loved money.

Two, she loved reminding others of their debts to her. Because, in a way, it often lead to getting more of number one.

"_Zoro! Where's my money? The interest is counting you know."_

But reminding Zoro of his debts didn't always lead to getting more money. In fact, it never did. Nami brought up the topic so often for another reason.

She liked to know that her friends care for her.

"_Grghhh...I swear you're going to go to hell, woman!"_

Yes, she firmly believed that that's just Zoro's way of showing his affection. The same way he had so many endearments for their cook.

_Dumbass...idiot..._

and her personal favourite,

_asshole._

Ah, somehow, that one always made her smile.


	3. Being Nice

**Being Nice  
**Topic: Challenges  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Zoro/Sanji  
Word Count: 379 (a little over…oh well…)

"Face it. You just can't be nice to me."

"I can be nicer to you than you can be to me."

"That a challenge?"

And that's how the idiocy started.

It was Little Garden all over again, except with a nauseatingly sweet overtone and severe lack of physical violence which took the fun out of everything. In fact, it made them both utterly miserable.

"Here's a _nice _drink for you, Zoro_-san_." Sanji pulled his lips back from his gritted teeth into what could be called a smile if generously interpreted.

"Why, thank _you_, Sanji_-kun_." Zoro's voice was pure syrup, albeit one that had been boiling on the stove for too long and the burnt smell was coming through.

Everyone within earshot cringed.

It went on the whole day. Sanji was sure his nerves were worn near their breaking point and he suspected that the stupid swordsman's were as well. This was by far their silliest, nastiest, most annoying competition ever.

But by the Four Blues! He was _not_ going to lose to seaweed-head!

After dinner, the swordsman even volunteered to help with the dishes.

"I can manage, Zoro_-san_." His laugh was strained. The day had been too long already.

"Oh but I insist."

"Then let me get you an extra tart to _thank_ you."

The others fled the kitchen.

They finished scrubbing the plates in silence, an unspoken mutual agreement that their endurance for the cloying had reached the limit.

"I did ten nice things to you today. I'm nicer." Zoro said as he dried his hands off.

"I did eleven nice things. I won."

"No, you did not." Zoro growled angrily. "Bastard! I'll show you I'm nicer!"

With that, he grabbed a fistful of the cook's shirtfront and pulled him close, kissing him long and hard on the lips.

Sanji's eyes went wide. He struggled violently, then vaguely, and eventually started kissing him back with equal fervor.

Finally, Zoro released him and surveyed his handiwork with a smug smile.

The cook swayed a little, his eyes half-hooded, a becoming flush on his fair cheeks.

"You call that nice?" He murmured.

Holding Zoro's gaze, he loosened his tie and removed it in one slow languid motion.

"I'll show you nice." He breathed as he closed the distance between them.


	4. Venison

**Venison  
**Topic: Food  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Sanji/Chopper...kinda...I guess...  
Word Count: 172

In the beginning, Chopper had always been a little more afraid of the cook than any of his new nakama.

Maybe it was because he had wanted to cook and eat him when they first met.

Or perhaps it was the serious matter-of-fact tone he had used when he said the only reason he wanted Chopper on board was as emergency food supply.

Then, he saw the way Sanji would fight Luffy, sparing no effort to protect their food. And the way he was always bringing the ladies things to eat, lavishing the objects of his affections with what he deemed most precious in the world.

And especially those times when he would rest a hand on top of Chopper's hat as he hid behind the cook, frightened by the loud voice of Nami screaming at their captain.

A light touch that meant to comfort.

A silent offer of protection.

A gesture to show he cared.

And Chopper couldn't help but think, that sometimes, it's not so bad being food after all.


	5. Fairy Tales

Monimonika, thanks for those instructions about joining livejournal, it must have taken quite some effort to type out the url. Thanks so much! But as you can see, I write only sporadically and often weeks after the topic has passed. (apologetic smile) Yup, so I guess it's quite useless for me to join. Besides, I'm okay with posting them here. I get a kick out of writing them, and hopefully, some people get entertainment out of reading them…then it's good enough for me. (grin) Anyway, congrats on your win a couple of weeks ago, and that was a great topic you've chosen…I'll see if I can write something for that. :)

To everyone else who have reviewed, thanks for the encouraging comments! (smile) I'll try to write more. For now, here's two drabbles for the topic "Fairy Tales".

**Modified Footwear  
**Topic: Fairy Tales  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Sanji/Usopp  
Word Count: 299

"Your shoes. Repaired, and good as new."

Sanji studied the objects. "These aren't mine."

"Sure they are." Usopp coughed. "I've made some improvements."

An eyebrow twitched.

"Okay…hehehe…" He laughed nervously. "It's a new invention of mine. I want you to try it."

"It's made of glass. Who in their right minds wear _shoes_ made of _glass_?"

"Umm…well, it's aesthetically pleasing. And more accurately, they're slippers…so if Luffy falls overboard you can kick them off easily and go save him."

"You're really expecting me to wear them." Sanji could feel his annoyance building. "Look at the heel! It's even taller than Nami-san's shoes!"

"That way, when you kick someone, it'll be more painful!"

Sanji gave him a narrowed-eye glare. "Give me my shoes. Now." He ground out through gritted teeth.

"Fine." Usopp sighed disappointedly, producing the black leather shoes. "I just thought that you fight with your feet all the time…so you can give me a professional opinion and…oh never mind."

Sanji cast a sidelong glance at the sharpshooter, taking in the dejected slump of his shoulders and the forlorn expression on his face. He sighed.

This was going to end badly.

"Oh, alright! I'll do it. Give me that." Reaching over, he snatched the loathsome things from Usopp with a sulk, shaking a finger at him. "But get this clear. I'm only doing this because I love you very _very _much."

He was right. The invention was a disaster. He could hardly walk without tripping and five minutes with them on, already gave him a blister. Even the hopeful inventor had to admit that it was a complete failure.

Still, Sanji noted with immense professional satisfaction, that when he kicked Zoro for calling him 'Princess' for the twentieth time in a row, it did indeed hurt the swordsman more.

* * *

**The Sleeping Bastard  
**Topic: Fairy Tales  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Zoro/Sanji  
Word Count: 300 

"Please, Nami! You've got to!" Chopper pleaded. "I've tried everything! It's not an illness…it's a curse!"

"But…"

"And like that old woman said, only the kiss from the person's true love will wake him up. So you've got to!"

"Yeah, Nami, make Sanji wake up soon. I want dinner!" Luffy whined.

Nami glanced around at the other crewmates crowded around the bed, and finally at the unmoving figure on it. "Oh, alright!" She sighed and kissed him on the cheek.

An expectant silence.

Nothing.

"Try the lips."

She did. Still nothing happened.

"I don't get it." Chopper frowned, consternated until he spotted Robin. "Ah! Robin, it must be you instead. Please, kiss Sanji and break the curse."

Robin smiled her mysterious smile. "I don't think I'll be of much help, Doctor-san." But she gave the comatose cook a peck on the lips dutifully when the doctor begged her.

Again silence.

"I don't understand!" Chopper wailed, panicked. "What shall we do now? Sanji's gonna die!"

"Calm down. The old lady must be lying. Not everyone tells you the truth like me, you know." Usopp said, putting his hands on their distraught doctor's shoulders and steering him towards the door. "Let's take a break and get something to eat. We'll sure to think of something later."

"Yay! Food!" Luffy crowed, springing after them. The ladies followed.

It was only when the door was shut and the room was quiet again that a shadow disengaged itself from the dark corner.

The swordsman, who had stood watching silently all this while, now strode to stand beside the bed.

He studied the sleeping face, then leaning down, carefully pressed a gentle kiss to the pale lips.

A long moment of anxious silence.

Then, the swordsman smiled down into open blue eyes, and said, "Morning, bastard."


	6. The Fellowship

A warning first. This drabble is very, I repeat, _very_ silly. (embarrassed grimace) But when I saw the topic, the idea bit down hard and wouldn't let go. So to those who are willing to read the following crap anyway, you have my utmost gratitude and sincerest apologies. (smile)

* * *

**The Fellowship  
**Topic: Exaggerated genre/writing style  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: None  
Word Count: 483 (it's way over…but I can't cut it any further)  
Note: I'm not sure if this fits the topic or not, or if I can write it properly, but it's meant to be in that somewhat archaic style of fantasy epics. 

"Tis nothing but a hat." The thief observed.

"Nay, Nami. Tis _the _Straw Hat." Lord Shanks gestured to the object on the pedestal.

"The One Hat which would lead the bearer across the treacherous waters of the Grandline, through countless perils and unimaginable terrors." He swept his shrewd eyes across the group who sat in a circle around it, his voice low and ominous. "All the while, watched by the all-seeing eye of the Marines, relentlessly pursued by its dark forces."

"Yet, it shall lead the bearer to One Piece! The greatest treasure which would save our world if found."

"Ah…a treasure, you say." Nami spoke, a gleam in her eyes. "I see."

"And I suppose you think _you're_ the one to find it." Usopp said. "No one trusts a thief!"

The archer had spoken mockingly, yet a twinkle in his eye betrayed he had meant it in jest.

But at his words, Sanji leapt to his feet in dismay. "Doth not speak to a lady thus!"

A low derisive snort came from the swordsman. "How typical of an elf." Zoro said in a sardonic drawl, his gaze fixed upon the blonde. "Smitten by the beauty of this world, they are piteously blind to her dangers."

"And what would an uncouth man such as yourself know of beauty." The elf turned on the swordsman, anger flashing in his ice blue eyes. His leg flexed, ready to deliver the fearsome kicks the elves were renowned for.

"Only that it is meant for fools like you and your kind." Zoro rose from his seat with a feral grin, his hand tight around the hilt of one of the swords by his side.

"My lords! Cease this at once! Tis folly to fight amongst allies!" Usopp cried in vain as the fight broke out.

"I will take it."

Swordsman and elf stopped, turning to look at the young boy who had until then been silent.

Luffy stood and took the hat reverently. "I will take it." He repeated as he stared at the hat, his dark hair shadowing his eyes. Then, he pulled the hat firmly over his head and looked up at them with a wide exuberant grin. "But I don't know the way!"

"Then you shall not go alone." Zoro smiled and knelt on one knee in front of the boy. "You shall have my swords."

"And you shall have my feet." Sanji stepped up beside him, unwilling to be outdone, ignoring the poisonous glare the swordsman shot in his direction.

"And my slingshot!" Usopp cut in before another fight could erupt.

"Then, I shall join as well." Nami sighed and stood lazily to join them with a smile. "For I'm sure none of you fine gentlemen have an inkling about navigation."

Lord Shanks nodded approvingly and smiled as he regarded them. "So be it!"

"You shall be The Fellowship of the Straw Hat!"

* * *

End note: Now, wasn't that just awful! (sigh) Yup, in case you haven't seen it, this is adapted from the "Council of Elrond" scene, out of the movie "Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring". Hmmm…I guess 'The _One_ Ring' and '_One_ Piece' sort of sparked the idea off...my mind works in weird and not-so-wonderful ways… 


	7. Over Drinks

For your topic, Monimonika. ;)

**Over Drinks  
**Topic: One-sided love of Sanji  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Zoro/Sanji  
Word Count: 360 (oops…another one that went over…)

Zoro knew two things the day he found Sanji alone, drunk out in the cargo hold, mumbling Nami's name in a way that was less annoying than his usual swooning but infinitely more painful to hear.

One, this wasn't the first time.

And two, it was unlikely to be the last.

He knew he shouldn't be bothered. Just because he dealt with frustration by doing insane amounts of training didn't mean everyone else should as well. Besides, alcohol was a pretty good alternative; in fact, something he himself rather approved of.

But it didn't stop him from noticing how the cook would, every few islands or so, _volunteer_ to stay back to mind the ship. Didn't stop him from returning early, just so he would catch Sanji at it.

Zoro pushed open the door. It was almost becoming a routine now.

"Ah…Zoro, you're early." Half-closed eyes, booze-flushed cheeks, a deceptively cheerful smile. "Want some?"

He nodded, sat down opposite the cook and accepted the glass. By the semi-friendly greeting and the glaze in the blue eyes, he knew Sanji was already drunk.

And Sanji babbled when he was drunk.

About Nami, about his unworthiness, about life, about love, about Nami again, and then some more about Nami… And Zoro listened in silence, noting the painful inflection that accompanied every word.

He looked at him suddenly, with a heartbreakingly sad smile. "Love's a terrible thing, eh Zoro?"

"You're drunk." He said pointedly.

"That's the whole idea isn't it?" Sanji laughed, a broken little sound. But he got unsteadily to his feet and allowed Zoro to help him back to the cabin.

It was, after all, almost routine.

He was almost unconscious, but when Zoro settled him on the couch and drew a blanket over him, he spoke suddenly.

"Take it from me, Zoro," His words were sober despite his slurred speech. "Don't _ever _fall in love. It can only end in pain."

And with that, he fell asleep.

Zoro watched his sleeping crewmate; a wry little smile touched his lips.

"Too late." He whispered, brushing back a bit of blonde hair to drop a kiss on his forehead. "I already have."


	8. Scars

**Scars  
**Topic: Body Art  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Zoro/Luffy  
Word Count: 280

A tickling sensation to his middle woke Zoro up. The day was so warm he had fallen asleep on deck without his shirt after training and now he opened his eyes to see Luffy beside him, walking his fingers up and down along the long scar Mihawk had given him.

"Oi, Luffy, whatcha' doin'?"

His captain blinked and looked up. "Oh, hi Zoro." He grinned. "Your scar is so fun! See? It's like walking along a railway. I'm walking on a railway…railway…" He chanted.

Zoro peered at his scar. Indeed, with the marks left by the stitches at regular intervals along the slash, it did look like railway tracks.

"Hmph." He grunted, pushing Luffy's hand away. "It's not fun. It means I'm not strong enough. I'm not the best, yet." He sighed. "It's ugly and not a mark to be proud of."

Luffy tilted his head and looked at him quizzically. "But I think it's nice. It means you're trying to fulfill your dreams and that's beautiful." He smiled happily. "It's almost like art!"

Zoro snorted. "I've seen what you call art before and I want no part in it."

His captain laughed good-naturedly. "But it's still nice." He insisted. "Art-sy."

"Like this one?" He reached out and touched the small scar beneath Luffy's left eye gently with his thumb.

"Nah. This one's plain stupid. I was trying to get Shanks to take me out to sea with him."

"Well, that's means you're trying too, you know, for your dreams."

"No, it's stupid. It's so much better setting out on my own." He beamed, his dazzling smile warmed Zoro's heart with its sincerity. "Because, in this way, I found you."


	9. Unspoken

**Unspoken  
**Topic: Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Zoro/Sanji  
Word Count: 296  
Author's note: It's a matter of opinion who is hurt here and who is doing the comforting. (grin)

Zoro could not remember a time he was more furious. The cook had once again proved to be the most infuriating person on this earth.

Sure, it wasn't like the idiot hadn't been injured before. Huge bleeding gashes he could take. A broken back was fine. Cracked ribs were nothing.

But it just _rankled_ him to see Sanji being dragged in, a breath away from death, who then proceeded to lie about on his lazy ass unconscious for almost three weeks.

It just well…well…_annoyed_ him!

And now, he still had the nerve to sit there, with that faintly amused expression on his face as if nothing had happened.

"You bastard! Did you even _think_? You knew how strong those guys are and you were _way _outnumbered. You're stupid or something? Why didn't you wait for the rest of us?"

In the moment Zoro stopped shouting to catch his breath, Sanji got up slowly and walked unsteadily towards him. He stood, with one hand against the swordsman's shoulder as if he needed it there to support himself.

"Don't be an idiot." He scoffed, but his voice was soft, carrying a trace of the pain he must still be feeling from his injuries.

Then the sneer melted away as he turned serious. "I'm alright. Chopper says I just need more rest. Really, I'm fine."

"Che. I didn't ask." Zoro grumbled crossly, although his traitorous hands came up on their own accord to rest gently on the cook's waist, careful to avoid the wounds.

He could hear the smile in Sanji's voice as he leaned forward to rest his head tiredly against his other shoulder. "Yeah, but I heard it all the same."

"Hn." With that, Zoro drew him near and held him closer than he had ever before.


	10. One, Two, Step!

**One, Two, Step!  
**Topic: Dancing**  
**Rating: PG-13**  
**Pairing: Zoro/Sanji**  
**Word Count: 300

"Okay, I think I've got one."

"Really?"

"Yeah…ummm…okay, no."

An exasperated sigh. "Let's try again. Take little steps, then put your foot down firmly."

Shuffling ensured.

"Ow! That's my foot, you bastard!"

A low growl. "It's hard with all these furniture in the way, alright?"

"Watch them, there's sort of a pattern. It's almost like dancing." One, two, step. _Squish!_ One, two, step. _Squish!_ "See?"

More shuffling. A grin. "Yeah, it works."

"Okay, now let's get to work."

One, two, step. _Squish!_ One, two, step. _Squish!_

"Hey, this is actually rather good exercise."

"Keep up now, cabbage-head, or you'll lose the rhythm."

"Speak for yourself, cook."

"Faster, Zoro! The last one, it's getting away!"

There was a flurry of frenzied steps as they both lunged towards the corner, but only succeeded in knocking into each other. They went down in a tangle of flailing limbs, loud curses and a terrible crash.

The kitchen door slammed open. "All right! What's going on here?"

"Nami-san?" He asked, peering over Zoro's shoulder.

The navigator stood taking in the scene before her, then backed slowly out of the kitchen. "On second thoughts, I don't think I want to know."

Sanji blinked, realizing how it must look to her. Both of them lying on the ground, disheveled, panting hard like they've just been…

"Wait, Nami-san!" He cried, trying to push Zoro's considerable bulk off him. "We were just…ummm…dancing! No! Er…I mean fighting! Yeah, that's it! Fighting!"

"Whatever you want to call it, Sanji-kun." She gave him a condescending smile. "But try to keep it down, ok?" With that, she closed the door and left.

Sanji groaned.

"Gotcha!" came Zoro's triumphant voice as he snatched the last bug from the space under the refrigerator. "Stupid cook! Told you it'll be easier to catch them by hand."


	11. Empty Fridge

First, I want to say a big thank you to everybody who has reviewed the first ten drabbles which I have posted. I have been much encouraged by all the kind things that were said. (smile)

Especially to FanFictionFan: thank you _so_ much for taking the time to review almost every one of the drabbles. (grin) I enjoyed reading your reviews. I know I'm replying you a bit late…sorry!...but sure, go ahead to draw the scene from Drabble 6 if you still wish to. I'll love to see it!

**Empty Fridge  
**Topic: Secret Fears**  
**Rating: PG-13**  
**Pairing: Luffy/Sanji**  
**Word Count: 298

_Small stealthy steps…quietly…ease past the door…hee…I'm in!_

_Hmmm…kitchen seems empty. But careful! There's always traps!_

_Four steps forward, three to the left around dining table…eyes sharp for traps and ears keen for sound of leather shoes across the floorboards._

_Strange, nothing. _

_Never mind, safe. _

_Fridge ahead…wrapping my fist around the handle…I'm drooling…_

_Pull!_

_Argh! Where's the meat!_

Luffy's eyes snapped open with a gasp and he bolted upright in his hammock. He stared wildly into the darkness of the cabin, terrified, trying hard to slow his breathing.

"Luffy?" Sanji's voice was low and fuzzy with sleep. "What's wrong…hey, hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Nightmare." He whimpered, clambering determinedly into the cook's hammock despite the protests and snuggling down.

Sanji cursed as he shifted hastily to make space for his captain, trying to balance the wildly swinging hammock and keep it from dumping them both to the floor. Then, he settled down with a resigned sigh. "So what is it?"

The familiar smell of kitchen mixed with cigarettes was a comfort as he whispered, "I dreamt I was trying to steal food from the fridge and…and there was no meat! None at all!"

A low chuckle rumbled pleasantly against his cheek. "Idiot. We've just re-stocked. There's plenty of meat. I'll make meat pies for breakfast and steaks for lunch, okay?"

"Thanks, Sanji."

"Yeah well, go to sleep."

Luffy smiled and buried his face tight against the blonde's shoulder. The cook's words had soothed the fears he had voiced, but only the solid warmth of the lanky frame against his side and the arm wrapped firmly around him could dispel the secret fear he hadn't.

Because a world where the Going Merry's fridge is devoid of meat and its galley empty of traps, is a world without Sanji.


End file.
